koeifandomcom-20200223-history
One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2
One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (ワンピース海賊無双2; Wan Pīsu Kaizoku Musō Tsū, lit. "One Piece: Pirates Unmatched 2") is the sequel to One Piece: Pirate Warriors which was first announced in V Jump. Reports regarding the title will regularly appear in the same magazine. Similar to Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2, this title promises to include more characters and stages to flesh out the game's coverage of the original source material. Players who pre-order the first prints of the game can obtain a serial code for Luffy's outfit in the newest animated film, Film Z, and a serial code for the social game, Grand Collection. The Treasure Box edition includes a custom PS3 case cover, fifteen pins and a booklet for displaying them, and an original soundtrack CD. Players who download the early trial edition can receive a Luffy, Law, and Smoker custom PS3 theme. Early buyers of the PS Vita edition can receive a custom protective skin with their purchase. This game also features a completely original story that differs greatly from the original manga known as the Dream Story, which has an initial normal ending, but other portions of it can be unlocked for a more conclusive ending as the game progresses. It will only feature Japanese dubs, which means it is download only for the North American PlayStation 3 ports. Gameplay *All Straw Hat Pirate characters are now in their time-skip forms, meaning all of them have an array of new moves. *The Skypiea, Thriller Bark, and New World arcs will now be included. *Button inputs for combos have been changed, and all characters now have a single Special Ability only with R1 as opposed to one that can be switched before battle. Said Special Abilities can be cancelled into from any default attack string for varying amounts of utility and combo extensions depending on the character. *Combos, special techniques, and other abilities have been modified to be stronger than the first title. *Characters can now use Haki to clear enemies from the map. Haki can be used once the new Style Gauge is filled and can be activated by pressing R2. The strengths and effects of Haki are reliant on the character's level. Depending on the character, this is referred to as "Haki/Logia Action". **Characters fall into one of the two Haki types: Attacker or Technical. Attacker types may improve their attack or defenses. They can also activate devastating one-hit KOs or group attacks. Technical types can stun enemies and obtain a speed boost in their attacks. **Non-Haki users in the original manga's current continuity have a similar system but their attacks are referred to as "Style Action". Attackers may gain uninterrupted attacks while Technicals can obtain powerful counterattacks. **Through this, two selected characters can switch back-and-forth between each other when using their "Action", via the first character tagging-out with an attack of their own, then the second character being in temporary control before doing the same when they themselves tag the primary character back in. However, the original "comrade" function from the prior installment is scrapped. *After the main story episodes are cleared, players can play alternate "Companion Episodes". These missions need to be cleared to unlock more playable characters or selectable characters for Partner Strikes. *A new mode called Pirates' Log entails an original story exclusive to this title. Players can fight as one of three factions (Straw Hats, Pirates, Marines) within it. *All maps are redone to be in the style of prior Musou/Warriors titles in the franchise, only there are now specific types of square-shaped bases known as territories on the map which may feature popular-and-iconic areas on specific maps from the One Piece universe. These said territories also render most of the overall maps in a manner akin to grids, and how certain maps are laid out in Empires-based titles. **Taking over these territories is akin to how bases are taken in the prior titles via defeating a certain amount of enemies within one, only the leader of the base can appear to allow the player to defeat them and claim the base for themselves (some may not have leaders that need to be defeated at all). However, this can also work against the player's forces in that enemies can claim bases in the exact same manner, and aligned NPC's within the base will act as an extra leader for the base to prevent it from falling until it manages to restore itself fully. **Performing certain types of attacks upon claiming a base that involve certain types of hit effects (far knockback, launching or plummeting) can cause enemies to bunch up with a zoomed-camera effect and cause tremors around certain parts of the base to clear out extra enemies with added area-of-effect damage. *PS3 users can transfer their One Piece: Pirate Warriors save data for use in this title. Save data can also be shared between the PS3 and PS Vita ports. *Downloadable content so far includes costumes. Characters Straw Hat Pirates *Monkey D. Luffy - playable *Roronoa Zoro - playable *Nami - playable *Usopp/Sogeking - playable *Sanji - playable *Tony Tony Chopper - playable *Nico Robin - playable *Franky - playable *Brook - playable Other *Emporio Ivankov *Marco - playable *Jozu - non-playable *Vista - non-playable *Enel - playable *Perona - playable *Whitebeard - playable *Portgas D. Ace - playable *Arlong - non-playable *Hacchan - non-playable *Don Krieg - non-playable *Wapol - non-playable *Bentham - non-playable *Galdino - non-playable Seven Warlords of the Sea *Dracule Mihawk - playable *Crocodile - playable *Blackbeard (either one or both Devil's Fruits depending on the player's choice) - playable *Bartholomew Kuma - playable *Jinbei - playable *Boa Hancock - playable *Gecko Moria - non-playable *Trafalgar Law - playable *Buggy the Clown - playable World Government *Akainu - playable *Aokiji - playable *Kizaru - playable *Monkey D. Garp - playable *Smoker - playable *Magellan - non-playable *Hannyabal - non-playable Stages These new stages are introduced. *Skypeia *Punk Hazard *Thriller Bark *Marineford Trophies Related Media This game was briefly mentioned during the One Piece Award stage event. A playable demo and trailer is also going to be present at Bandai-Namco Games' booth at Jump Festa 2013. It is one of the three One Piece games offered in the limited time [http://opbb.bn-ent.net/campaign/ One Piece Burning Blood release discount campaign]. Gallery Oppw2-ps3-jpcover.jpg|Japanese cover External Links *Official Japanese website *Official Japanese PlayStation site *PlayStation 20th Anniversary thank you video __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games